HogForks!
by Veggie-Vampire-Sisters
Summary: The twilight characters are off to Hogwarts... cannon pairings, all witch and wizard Read their adventures and drama etc. This isn't a good summary, but this will be a good long length story Please R
1. HogForks arrival!

Chapter One- Hogwarts

Empov

Edward checked his watch for the hundredth time in two minutes.

"Chill out Edward, we're not going to miss the train."

I grinned over to him but he still looked nervous.

"Emmett which house do you think you'll be in?" He asked me.

"Slytherin of course!" I grinned at him, knowing I wasn't going to be put in Slytherin.

Just then Jasper came down the stairs smiling.

So we were all ready. This was going to be great!

"Boys are you ready?" My dad, Carlisle shouted from outside, in his car.

"Yeah, coming." I yelled to him and picked up my suitcase and my owls cage-my owl was called Scruffs.

We all went towards the car where he and my mom, Esme were waiting. Mom looked just as nervous as Edward did but I guess that just shows how much she cares about us. Dad started the engine and the car started to hover.

"So are you looking forward to your first year at Hogwarts boys?" Dad asked. Even though we are all seventeen, this is our first year at Hogwarts. We have wizard blood, but Dad and Mom hadn't heard about Hogwarts until this year so we are arriving at the school very late. We're going to have to be sorted into houses with all the 11 and 12 year old first years!

"I sure am!" I said loudly. Edward just nodded and Jasper said he was looking forward to it.

I looked out of the window for the whole journey until I saw the crowded streets of London.

"Ok be sure to act normal, there are muggles around." Dad instructed us and we all got out of the car. Mom went to get trolleys for us to put our things on and we all walked along the platform.

"How do we get platform 9 and ¾s again?" Jasper asked Mom.

"You have to run into the wall." She said, her voice shaking.

I was the first one to spot the wall and I pointed at it excitedly hopping up and down. Mom, Dad, Edward and Jasper glared at me.

"Wha- oh right." I said noticing all the muggles who were staring at me and pointing. I stopped hopping and walked normally towards the wall then I waited. To my surprise Edward was the first one to run through the wall, he rolled his eyes at me ran and then disappeared. I ran through after him and arrived on the crowded platform on the other side.

"Whoa!" I said, just as Dad, Mom and Jasper came through.

"Hurry along then." Mom said as she gathered us all into a big hug. I would have pulled a face out of embarrassment, but I knew that would have hurt her feelings. She let go of us and wiped her watering eyes with a tissue and then we waved and walked off towards the nearest train door. We jumped aboard and found that there were no empty compartments. We looked around confused, and the doors slammed forward and the train lurched to a start. We could still see our parents waving, so we tried to look calm and waved back until they were out of sight.

"Let's find somewhere to sit then." Edward, who was now happy because of not missing the train, said to me and Jaz.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bpov

Rosalie and Alice, my best friends sat in the front of the car looking out of the windows at the ground that was gradually getting further away. They weren't nervous because they had already been at Hogwarts for years, for me this was going to be my first year. I had gotten the letter at the same time as them, but soon afterwards I had gotten hit in the head with a dark jinx and went into a coma. That didn't last long, but it took a long time to recover. So this is going to be my first year.

This morning had been very rushed. I had said goodbye to Charlie… I mean my Dad, and then I had gone to Rosalie's house, next door to mine. Alice and Her mom, Mrs Brandon, were already there and Rose and Ali had there cases ready. We all said goodbye to Mrs Hale and Mrs Brandon and then we went to Rosalie's red flying convertible.

"You're sure you know the way?" I asked Rose.

"Yes don't fret Bells!" She said. I wasn't fretting!

Alice pulled out her wand and started practising some hand movements.

"I can't wait to get back! You're going to love it Bella!" She yelped suddenly.

I nodded and glanced out of the window. The sight made my stomach lurch and I closed my eyes. The others laughed. I kept my eyes closed for the whole journey and listened to Alice and Rosalie talking about people they knew at Hogwarts and the teachers and the great feast. By the time we landed I was as excited as Alice, oh, that was until I remembered that I was going to have to stand up in front of everybody and get sorted into a house my stomach churned again.

Rosalie parked the car and we all went over to get a trolley. Rosalie and Alice had pet owls but I was going to have to buy one of those later.

I then followed them both. They led me to a brick wall.

"Okay you go first Alice. In case I have to make Bella run through it." She said.

Alice giggled and then charged at the wall I was about to stop her but then she disappeared.

"What?" I said, confused.

"That's how you get to the train. Just run straight at the wall." Rose said.

If it had been anyone else I wouldn't have done it… but I trusted my friends so I took a deep breath and walked through the wall. Alice was waiting on the other side and she clapped at me. Rosalie came through after me. The platform was quite empty which surprised me.

"Are we early?" I asked.

"Yep," Alice said and walked towards the train "it's the only way to get a compartment to ourselves."

We got on the train and found a compartment.

"We should change into our robes now, in case anyone else comes." Rosalie suggested and then pointed her wand at herself. With a flick she was in her robes and Alice did the same.

"But how…?" I began to ask. Alice pointed her wand at me and I found myself in my robes as well. Rosalie and Alice had Gryffindor robes, but mine were plain black, as I didn't yet have a house. I just shrugged and sat down, annoyed at not knowing any spells other than the basic ones Charlie had taught me. I put my small suitcase (small because Charlie doesn't have that much money so I only had a few things and my new wand) in the overhead locker. So did Rosalie and Alice and they put their owls there as well.

"Hogwarts is so great!" Alice said and Rosalie nodded they started talking about it again. I sat fiddling with my hands until the train lurched forward.

"Finally!" Rosalie said.

Alice practically started dancing and I grinned then looked out of the window.

There was a knock on the compartment door and I looked around to see the most strikingly beautiful boy I had ever seen. It almost hurt to look at him. He had scruffy brown-red hair and a square jaw, his skin was pale and his eyes were a deep shade of green.

"Ugh now we can't have girl talk on the way!" Alice said but then stopped speaking as soon as a blonde boy joined the other one. "Never mind!" She said and opened the door to let them inside. Behind the first two boys was a big black haired one who was staring at Rosalie. Rosalie, who always considered herself too good for anyone who showed interest in her, was staring back at him.

"Can we sit with you?" The beautiful one-well they were all pretty handsome actually, but the one I thought to be most beautiful- asked. He had a voice like honey and velvet.

"Sure." Alice said after a minute. She budged up and I almost scowled because I thought that _he _was going to sit next to her, but to my surprise he came and sat next to me.

"Hello, my names Edward Cullen and these are my brothers, Jasper and Emmett."

He gestured to the one who was sitting next to Alice and the one who was sitting next to him. Edward, Jasper, Emmett. Nice names. He was looking at me and I realised I hadn't replied.

"I'm Bella." I told him.

He looked down at the floor and I relaxed slightly now that his gaze wasn't on me. There was still a strange intensity between everyone in the carriage. I noticed that the boys had the same black robes as me.

"You're new as well?" I asked him. He looked at me again and I nearly melted.

"Yeah, we thought we were the only ones actually." He looked over at his brothers who were now deep in conversation with Alice and Rosalie.

"So did I…" I said.

The ride to Hogwarts was awkward. I was being silly imagining spending time with Edward. Like he would want to spend time with me- Boring, unremarkable Bella Swan. We sat in silence until the food trolley came.

"Six of everything!" Emmett said and grinned at us all.

I gawped at him.

"Six?" Rosalie said and then she and Alice giggled.

"Yup, one of each for everyone."

Edward rolled his eyes at his brother then smile-a crooked smile- at me.

Now we all had bags full of magical wizard sweets. I decided to save mine for later. I looked out of the window and closed my eyes.

~Sometime later…

"Bella?" Edward shook me and I opened my eyes sleepily. The carriage was now empty. "Bella we're here." He said.

"Here?"

I was wide awake now and stood up, only to stumble over, dizzily. Edward caught me and got my bag down. I reached for it but he ignored me and held his hand out. I took it and he helped me out of the train. It was dark by now.

"We have to get into a carriage, the others have already gone." He said, leading me over to one of them. He jumped into it, with all his luggage and mine and then pulled me up.

"Thanks." I said and smiled at him.

"Your welcome." He said.

The carriage moved to my surprise-there was nothing pulling it. Edward chuckled.

"There are creatures pulling it but we can't see them." He said.

"Oh."

I could see the castle by now, it looked magnificent. And I could see the statue of three famous wizards- Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger- who had defeated _you know who_.

"It looks amazing doesn't it…?" I said, mainly to myself.

"Yes it does."

That is how the ride to Hogwarts continued until the carriage stopped and Edward helped me down.

"Thanks again, I should go and find Rose and Alice now." I told him.

"There over there, with my brothers, maybe you should stay with us though Bella… we have to be sorted as well as you."

"Oh yeah, okay."

We headed over to them but were stopped by a grey haired giant.

"Yeh must be Bellar Swan," he beamed, "I heard all about yeh… glad yer could make it. And Edward Cullen… yeh and yur brothers are new here too!"

We smiled politely.

"Oh," he said again, "forgettin' my manners as usual, I'm Hagrid. You two'll be wantin' to go over that way, and yur brothers too mind, but just head up those stairs and get yurselves in the sortin' queue."

We nodded and went to where he pointed.

"Are you nervous Bella?" Edward asked me.

"Aha… yeah…" I said and my voice trembled.

"It'll be fine." Edward said.

Just then Emmett and Jasper appeared. Emmett grinned at me.

"Have any nice dreams Bella?" He said. There was something taunting in his voice and his expression was overly innocent. He winked at me and Edward elbowed him. I gave him a strange look and joined the queue of first years.

"Laurie Dyman!" A witch with a Scottish accent called from the stage.

"Slytherin!" The hat said straight away.

The Slytherin's cheered and she went to join them.

"Emmett Cullen!" Said the witch.

Emmett grinned and walked confidently to the sorting chair. I wondered if it would hold his weight. He placed the hat on his head.

"We have a Gryffindor!" It said and Emmett grinned. There was a loud applause and he went to join them.

"Godfrey Jonas!" The witch said and a boy who was behind as us walked towards the hat.

"Hmm. Hufflepuff!" The hat said, there was an applause. I closed my eyes wondering if it would be me next.

"Jasper Cullen!"

Jasper walked on and the hat chose Gryffindor, just like it had done for Emmett.

"Edward Cullen!"

Edward squeezed my hand and strode gracefully onto the stage. He put the hat on his head.

"Interesting… hmm, yes… _very interesting. _Alright then Gryffindor!" Edward waved to me then went to join the others.

"Shane Westingeld!" A small boy walked onto the stage.

"Ravenclaw!" The hat said suddenly.

"Isabella Swan!"

Oh no… it was me. _Move Bella. _Like an idiot I stumbled onto the stage, tripped on my own foot and landed on the stool. There was an awkward silence. I placed the hat on my head and it started whispering to me.

"You could be in the Ravenclaw house… all those brains and skill." It said.

I shook my head slightly. I wanted to be with my friends… with Edward.

"Young love." The hat tutted, it was still whispering. I turned a deep shade of pink.

"Okay we have another GRYFFINDOR!" The hat bellowed. There were loud woops from Alice and Rosalie who were waving to me, and the Cullen brothers were cheering. I stood up, smoothed my robes, which now had Gryffindor colours and walked off to the side, giddily. I went and sat at the table where all the Gryffindor's were beaming. There were a few more people awarded to each house, but I wasn't paying much attention to them. After that the head master- Neville Longbottom- gave a speech, which I'm sure was very interesting but I was paying more attention to Edwards amazing green eyes. I was so transfixed that I didn't notice when the feast started.

"So what do you think Bells?" Alice chirped.

I glanced down at the table which was now covered in food.

"It looks delicious!" I said.

"Not the food silly, Hogwarts!"

"Oh… that! Yeah it seems great."

I grabbed a bowl of fruit salad and started to eat it.

"Are you okay Bella? You seem a little… distracted." Rosalie asked.

Emmett seemed to find this funny because he started half laughing half choking- on the mouthful of pie that he had started eating. I looked at him questioningly and then back at Rosalie.

"Yeah, perfect."

I sat thinking and chewing until the food had disappeared. The Headmaster got up and cleared his throat.

"All students follow their house prefects to their dorms, and mind the staircases."

Everyone stood up. Alice and Rose pulled me along with them out of the hall and with the massive crowd. I looked at everything as we walked by. Hogwarts truly was very grand. The paintings moved, the stairs moved! The corridors were massive. We came to a halt and the prefect whom we were following gestured to the portrait behind him.

"This is the Fat Lady! She guards the common room and to get into it you must tell her a password."

He turned to the painting.

"Munglewumph." He said and the portrait swung aside to reveal a nice room with plush carpets and comfortable looking chairs, the common room. Rosalie and Alice pulled me along with them in a rush to get inside first. Then before the prefect could say anything else they pulled me up some stairs to the right.

"Home, sweet home!" Alice said and leapt up onto a bed and started bouncing on it (It would hold Alice's weight because she is so small) Rosalie smiled and pointed to our suitcases which had been brought up. Mine was beside a bed in the corner. I went and sat on that bed.

"Lets unpack!" Alice said after stopping her jumping. I bent down to open my suitcase. First I packed my clothes into the chest of drawers, and Alice must of caught sight of some of them because she scowled at me and shook her head-Just perfect, this meant that there would be a shopping trip soon. Then I put an old picture of my mum-Renee, who had died falling off her broom stick-, my dad and me up on top of the drawers. Then I put my books, my cauldron, diary, my scales and my telescope in a carved wooden box that was enchanted to hold as many items as I wanted it to. That was about it, except for my wand which I tucked into my robe.

Alice and Rose weren't even half way through their unpacking so I went over to help them. Alice was doing a spell to colour code her mass of clothes. I could see a collection of posters that she had in her suitcase.

"Shall I stick those up Alice?" I asked.

"Mhmm." She muttered without looking up.

"Kay" I said and got the posters. I knew a spell that would make them all stick themselves up and I pointed my wand at them. Obediently they started arranging on the wall.

"Rose do you need any help?" I said.

"Um, no thanks Bell, I just finished!" She said standing in the middle of the room.

I looked towards her and saw that she had changed everything around her bed. Underneath it was a fluffy white rug and the curtains were no longer red… she had made them into light pink velvet.

"Tada!" she said looking pleased.

"Whoa…" I breathed.

I sat down on a sofa at the edge of the room and the other two joined me.

"Now," said Ali, "gossip! What do you think of the Cullen boys?" she said, checking that the dorm was still empty. "I don't know about you two, but I think Jasper is gorgeous… you couldn't take your eyes of Emmett, Rose, don't deny it and Bella was talking about Edward in her sleep." Alice giggled.

I repeated the last bit in my brain and suddenly all the strange things that Emmett had been saying made sense.

"I was _what?_" I said, my face the very definition of horror.

Rosalie flopped back on the sofa and closed her eyes.

"Oh Edward! Don't go. No stay here… the dementors!" She opened her eyes again and laughed. "You were doing that Bella."

I blushed.

"Why didn't you wake me up then?" I looked at them angrily.

They looked sheepish.

"I don't know Bella…" Alice said guiltily.

"Okay well I'm going to bed then." I muttered and got up.

"Don't be like that Bella, it wasn't that bad and Edward likes you anyway… he was staring at you the whole time you were asleep."

That made me smile, though I doubted that it was true.

"Anyway we have to do the annual thing.." Rosalie yawned.

I turned back to face them.

"What thing?"

"Exploring the corridors at night!" Alice said dramatically and my face dropped.

"Oh don't be such a bore Bells! I invited the Cullen's to come on the expedition!"

"I still don't know though…"


	2. Camouflage

Chapter Two- Camouflage

Bpov

Alice and Rose had persuaded me, eventually to join them on this annual thing of exploring the castle at night. Personally I think it's a stupid idea but those two are insisting on doing it. We are bound to get caught with my luck.

Anyway, here we are sitting in the common room waiting for the Cullen boys. We are in special pyjamas that Alice brought with her-obviously she would have been planning this. The pyjamas blend in with whichever background you stand against it makes it less likely that we'll be caught I suppose, but the boys won't have these special pjs.

Emmett bounded down the stairs like an excited puppy, followed by Jasper and then Edward. _Oh Edward…_

"Hah! I bet their still doing their make-up or something!" Jasper said.

Of course! They couldn't see us because of the camouflage. I looked at Rose and Al, gesturing for them not to say anything.

"They look prettier without it." Edward said.

"Ooooooooooooooooooooooh Edward and Bella sitting in a tree." That was Emmett.

To my surprise Edward didn't see to mind. He just looked at him coolly.

"When are you two planning to ask them out?" Jasper asked them.

"You can talk Jasper… you were goggling at shortie all through the train ride."

Alice looked rather annoyed. She knew she was short but didn't like people saying it.

"Height doesn't matter." Jasper said.

Alice beamed. I was pretty speechless and I wanted to hear more.

"Anyway I'm planning to take Rosalie to the Christmas ball. You two should take the others."

Rosalie's face lit up.

"Awe!" She said.

"WHO GOES THERE?" Emmett yelled, spinning around madly… well he sort of yelled it quietly.

We remained silent and he turned back to the others who were casting around themselves. After a minute or two they started speaking again.

"I know I'm going to ask Alice." Jasper said.

Edwards face was emotionless. He was looking at the floor. I knew it, he didn't like me.

"What's the matter Eddie?" Emmett asked.

"I'm not good for her guys." Edward said. "Anyway I don't think she likes me."

So that was his excuse. My eyes filled with tears and I stood up, not caring whether they saw. I was wearing a plain top under my camouflage and I pulled the pyjama top off. I was now in plain sight of everyone. They all looked shocked. I just shuck my head and ran back up to the dorm.

Apov

I couldn't believe my luck. Jazzy was asking me to the dance. Emmett was asking Rosalie now there was just Edward. I waited eagerly for him to speak up.

"I'm not good for her guys. Anyway I don't think she likes me." He said. Well that was odd. Bella had been loudly talking about him on the train in her sleep. I waited for him to say something else but, to my surprise, Bella stood up and threw her pj top to the ground, leaving her in her normal top. She was crying and she ran straight up to her room. The boys looked confused. I looked at Rosalie and we both nodded and then got up, removed the camouflage, and walked over to them. I was annoyed at Edward. I now understood it was his words that had upset Bella.

I leaned into Jaspers arms and looked at Edward.

"Nice one Ed." Rosalie said coldly and went up to the dorm.

Edward's mouth dropped.

"What does she mean?" He asked me.

I explained to him about his words having upset Bella and by the end he looked pretty upset.

"It's hardly my fault though Alice… I didn't know you were listening and it's not like I don't like her." He said.

"Well she doesn't think you do Edward…" I told him. We were know sitting on the sofa again. Just then Rosalie emerged looking annoyed.

"She won't speak," she said and shot a glare at Edward.

I looked at Edward hopefully.

"Edward go and talk to her."

Edward shrugged, sighed and then walked up the stairs.

Epov

I walked up the stairs into the girl's dorm. I could see Bella in the corner shaking, she had her back to me. She was looking at a photograph.

"Bella…….can I talk to you?" I asked her gently

"What's the use? You don't want me!" she said to me icily.

I walked over, sat down and put my arm round her. She started sobbing. _What an idiot I am; always doing the wrong thing, upsetting everyone._

"It's not that I don't want you Bella, I just couldn't ask you. I'm not good enough for you. You deserve someone better." My words were meant comfort her but instead she started crying harder.

"Excuse." She whispered, still not looking at me.

I turned he face so I could look at her, she tried to blink back new tears that were already flowing down her cheeks. I wiped away the tears and said

"Bella…..I love you!" and then I leant towards her and pressed my lips to hers.

Bpov

I was looking at the photo of me and Dad and Mom when I heard someone enter my room.

"Bella." It was Edward, he paused, "Can I talk to you."

"What's the use? You don't want me!" I said to him icily.

He walked over, sat down next to me and put his arm around me. I started sobbing, I just couldn't help it.

"It's not that I don't want you Bella, I just couldn't ask you. I'm not good enough for you. You deserve someone better." He was lying to me again, making excuses and I've just had enough of it.

"Excuse." I whispered, not looking up at him.

He turned my face up towards him. I tried to blink back new tears that were forming and failed. He wiped away my tears and said.

"Bella…..I love you!"

I was so shocked I could hardly breathe.

Slowly, he leant towards me and pressed my lips to his.

_**(Hi guys we hope you like this coz we're writing it at 2:35 am… okay well yes it is our choice to write it and we're having fun- a sleepover actually, but still it is late! I mean early! So we'd appreciate some reviews =) Love you guys. *Yawns and blows kisses***_

_**From S + J)**_


	3. Trouble

Bpov

Me and Edward just sat there for a bit, I leaned my head on his shoulder.

"Ehem!" Someone said. I turned around to see that it had been Jasper.

"Awe, how cute!" Alice squealed.

"See Edward, I knew it would work out." Jasper said to him.

Emmett ran into the dorm, yelping.

"RED ALERT, RED ALERT. MRS LOVEGOOD IS IN THE COMMON ROOM!"

"Quick under here." Alice said as she pulled them underneath Rosalie's bed.

Edward kissed my forehead and ducked away.

"She's coming up" Rosalie said from the doorway. We all lay down on our beds and pretended to be asleep.

I heard the top step creak… the door opened and closed. I breathed out and opened my eyes, only to see Edward's face an inch away from mine. I smiled.

"Now if you two would stop canoodling we can get on with our expedition." Emmett said. He was right at the foot of my bed.

Me, Alice and Rose put our camouflage things back on and we went downstairs each of us hand in hand with a Cullen. We opened the common room door and walked out onto the stairs. The Fat Lady was asleep, luckily, but I didn't know how we'd get back in to our dorm.

"This way." Alice said, and pulled Jasper along.

We all followed Alice and Rosalie; down the moving stairs.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

Alice to her face and said `lumos` so she looked like a ghost.

"The forbidden fooooooooreeeeeeeeeeeest! Oooooooooooooooooh, scary!" She said and then giggled, Edward frowned.

"Are you sure this is safe… because?" He glanced at me.

"Of course it is now come on."

It took about five minutes to walk into the forest. It was dark, cold and creepy.

"Okay there's this secret place. We go there every year." Rosalie said.

I stumbled in the dark and twisted my ankle. Something cold grabbed my arm.

"Argh!"

"Shh, it's only me. The others didn't notice and they've gone ahead. So… we're sort of lost. But I have a built in sat nav." He tapped his head.

"Okay. Um, I think I've sprained my ankle…"

Edward shook his head at me and picked me up, cradling me in his arms.

"What! _Edward! _Put me down."

"No can do. Relax, we should follow them."

I closed my eyes.

"Accio broomstick!" He shouted.

A broomstick flew through the air.

"Is that a _silver _V S60R?" I asked. He seemed impressed with my knowledge of broomsticks, but it was only because Charlie had been going on about what a good broomstick that was.

"Yeah, I like it because it's safe and it looks good." He caught it with a free hand. "You can ride right?"

"Um, sorta? I normally fall off you know, being the klutz of the family, and that's how my mom… well anyway I'm not a very good rider." I finished off.

Edward placed me in front of him on his silver V S60R and then got off him self. I felt safe with him steering it and all that, but I closed my eyes when we started flying. It was horrible in the air. Edward sucked in a breath and veered downwards, making my stomach lurch. I heard a scream and opened my eyes what I saw was bad.

"EMMETT, BACK AWAY FROM IT." Edward roared.

I screamed; There was a huge bear stumbling towards Emmett.

Edward landed and as carefully as possible he placed me on the ground. The bear swung a paw at Emmett's head.

"Everyone duck!" Rosalie said and flung her wand out. Luckily I wasn't in the way.

"_STUPIFY!" _She yelled. A bolt came out of her wand and hit the bear. It was a gruesome sight and Emmett had a bad head wound. Rosalie ran over to him.

"An… angel! I'm in heaven!" He said. Even though we were in danger and I was panicking I thought this was sweet.

"I'll take Bella back, she sprained her ankle, Rosalie Jasper, Alice, can you get him back to Hogwarts safely? He needs to be taken to madame ponfrey" Edward said

"And what do you plan on telling madame ponfrey" Alice stated

"That doesn't matter, what matters is my brothers health!" He snapped

"Guys stop arguing and lets get Emmett back to the castle" Jasper said.

Edward scooped me up and we started flying back, leaving the others to sort out the rest. We went faster this time making me feel even more sick but this time it didn't matter. We got to the ward.

"Madame ponfrey! Bella sprained her ankle… um falling down the stairs and she fell on Emmett and he smacked his head... on the fireplace…. Alice and Rosalie are bringing him… he's badly injured."

Madame ponfrey looked horrified and Edward placed me on one of the beds.

Rosalie and Alice rushed in carrying an unconscious Emmett. It really didn't look like he had hit his head on a fireplace…

"Put him over here." She said.

They put him on a bed and then I must have fallen asleep…

_**(AN// Please review, thanks! And if you like twilight parodies then read our other story called Cullen Life With Frequent VIM =D)**_


	4. Hospital

When I woke up I couldn't see anyone except Emmett, who was asleep- or at least I hoped he was asleep. I couldn't tell from where I was but he looked okay. I started to sit up but then someone-Edward- pushed me back down.

"You need to rest, in fact maybe you _should _go back to sleep." He smirked at me.

I ran his words back through in my brain. `Maybe you _should _go back to sleep' what was that meant to mean. Oh no. He wouldn't have stayed all night would he… what if I said something?

"Did you stay here all night?" I whispered. My throat felt sore; maybe I had a sore throat as well.

"Of course I did. I wasn't going to leave you-or Emmett of course."

Oh yeah… Emmett… gosh Edward has the most beautiful face. _Emmett ,right_

"Is he okay?" I asked, concerned.

"Yeah, he'll recover in a while. Rosalie stayed as well but she's just gone to get something to eat for me and her."

"Okay… what time is it?"

"Just after six; you slept for ages."

After six o'clock… in the evening?

"After six o'clock. Didn't you get bored Edward?"

"No… I like watching you sleep and I was asleep for a bit of the time, not much of it though you're too interesting to watch. I didn't want to miss anything."

_You're too interesting to watch? _So as usual I had been talking. And I had said something. I grimaced and lay back down with my hands over my face.

"What's wrong? Bella? Are you in pain."

I just groaned.

"Edward. What did I say?"

"Oh that. Nothing really."

I could tell that he was smirking. Nothing really. Yeah right, he was on my mind all the time, therefore he was in my dreams every night, therefore he would have been the subject I was talking about in my sleep. Just great!

"Right."

Rosalie walked in, carrying two plates full of food.

"Oh Bella you're awake." She said and then walked over and passed Edward his food.

"How are you?"

"I'm better. My ankle is kind of throbbing but I'm better than Em."

Rosalie nodded and went to sit beside Emmett's bed. She placed her hand on his forehead.

"My angel; the… most beautiful… angel… in the… world." I think that's what Emmett mumbled but I can't really tell.

"Are you hungry?" Edward asked me.

"Um, not really."

"I think you should eat something Bella."

Awe! I loved it when he said my name… _chill out Bella. Okay chill. _I nodded.

"Okay I'll have and apple."

He held the apple in his hand for a moment, before tossing it at me. It didn't catch it, obviously. I glared at him and he chuckled. I took a bite out of the apple.

"I brought you a book for in case you woke up when I was in a lesson."

He handed me my copy of the complete Jane Austen and I smiled. He went and got that for me. A bell rang.

"I, well I and Rosalie have to go to lesson now. I'll be back soon, don't move, and be safe."

Curse the bell! He kissed my forehead and then him and Rosalie both left.


	5. Owning Up

I finished eating my apple and then sat thinking; why on earth did Edward even like me… and was I rushing through this, I mean I'd only known him for what? Two days, but he seemed so perfect for me. He was perfect for me.

"Edward." I sighed.

"Oh Edward, You're so perfect… don't go… stay! Edward don't go." Emmett said in a girlish voice and then guffawed. I glanced over to where he was, and yes, he had woken up.

"Emmett!" I yelled, "You're lucky that I can't walk Emmett."

"Ooh! Scary, Bellie is going to _get _me."

I threw my pillow at him and he winced.

"Ouch, Bella!" He whined.

I rolled my eyes at him and tried to make myself as comfortable as possible-now that I had nothing to rest my head on.

"So, you really like my little brother don't you?" He grinned at me.

I didn't answer.

"Awe come on Bella I was only teasing."

No answer.

"Bella! I was only messing around, don't ignore me… Rosalie will be annoyed if I've upset you."

I shook my head. I wasn't upset at his teasing.

"Shush I'm reading Emmett." I told him and he sat in silence for a bit while I re-read the first few chapters of Pride and Prejudice.

"Bella do you want an arm wrestle?" Emmett interrupted me.

"As much as I'd _love _that, I can't actually walk over."

"Well lets play a different game then. Who stole the cookies!?" He suggested.

"Emmett there's only me and you; you need more than two people to play who stole the cookies." I told him. He really was silly.

"I'm bored though… and you don't, watch: Who stole the cookies from the cookie jar? Bella stole the cookies from the cookie jar."

I put down my book and sat up. Emmett was grinning so I decided to play along.

"Who, me?"

"Yes you!"

"I, Bella Marie Swan, did _not _steal any cookies. There we go, end of game." I said triumphantly.

"Well we'll play a different game if that's the end of that one." He said.

I groaned.

"No, I'm reading."

I picked up my book again and started to read again. Emmett began to whistle which was very irritating.

"Would you be quiet Emmett?" I muttered.

"Nope…"

I was about get annoyed but then I heard the Bell ring. _Finally! _A few seconds later Rosalie rushed in, closely followed by Edward and then Alice and then Jasper.

Rosalie smiled at me and then saw Emmett.

"Oh baby you're awake!" She said and rushed over to him, she sat on the end of his bed.

Edward sat on the chair beside mine and Alice danced around the room, Jasper watching her amusedly.

"Bella you're better! I can't believe miss wouldn't let us in to see you. But that's all Edward's fault really because he wouldn't leave and let us see you.

Edward smirked and Alice stopped dancing and went back to Jasper's side. Jasper ruffled her hair and she slapped his hand away playfully.

"Anyway Bella, as soon as you can walk again we are going shopping. You need a decent wardrobe and we might as well get our Christmas ball dresses as soon as possible." She beamed.

"The dance is three months away Alice, and anyway nobody has asked me."

Edward turned to Alice and then back to me then he took my hand.

"Bella… Marie Swan, will you go to the Christmas ball with me?" He asked.

"Well I would… but I wasn't actually planning on going." I blushed.

"You have to come to the ball Bella!" Rosalie and Alice said at the same time.

"Ugh! Fine then and yes of course Edward. You already knew that."

My best friends whooped and Alice started dancing again, pulling Jasper with her this time.

Edward grinned and brushed a stray strand of hair out of my eyes.

Madame Ponfrey entered the room, bringing with her some teachers. Alice and Jasper froze and edged towards me and Edward. The teachers looked stern. I bit my lip.

"Yes these are them." I heard her say.

Me and Rosalie exchanged a glance. To my dismay, the headmaster stepped out from behind Madame Ponfrey and walked over to Emett.

"How did you get this injury?" He asked.

"I fell and bumped my head." Emmett mumbled.

The head master shook his head.

"If you fell, Emmett Cullen, then why are there traces of poison in your wounds?"

Rosalie gasped and Emmett gaped.

"You can fix it can't you?" She cried.

"I can fix it if you tell me what made the injury."

Rosalie's face dropped and Alice hugged herself closer to Jasper. Edward squeezed y hand.

Emmett looked down.

"A bear…" He mumbled.

After that I didn't hear much because I was trying not to listen. Longbottom got annoyed and started lecturing us all on what a dangerous place the forbidden forest is and how lucky we were to be okay and how he wouldn't expect it of Alice and Rosalie, most of the other teachers muttered and eventually departed while some of the bustled around Emmett's bedside.

I only tuned in when someone said my name.

"And your leg Isabella?" It was Mr Longbottom.

"I'm fine sire… actually could I go outside for a minute and get some fresh air?"

Mr Longbottom looked as if he was considering it and then he nodded.

"Go with her Master Cullen if you please."

Edward helped me up and secured his hand around my waist and then we-me hobbling and Edward supporting nearly all of my weight-went out into the corridor. Madame Ponfrey rushed after us.

"Wait you two!"

We stopped.

"I can fix that leg for you Miss?" She asked, not knowing my name.

"Swan." Edward answered for me.

"Miss Swan. I would have fixed it already but your friends' injuries were far worse. Let me see the wound."

I lifted my leg up and my swollen ankle was exposed. I closed my eyes; it looked horrible. I felt something cold on my ankle and I opened them again, suspiciously. The swelling had gone and Madame Ponfrey with it. I put a tiny bit of wait onto it, testing. It didn't hurt.

"Okay you can let go Edward."

"Make me." He smirked.

I sighed and let him continue supporting my weight.

"You know I love you too Edward…" I sighed and he chuckled.


	6. Night NightShort Chapter

Bpov;

"Yes of course I know. You talk in your sleep."

"Do I get to know what I said now?"

"No. I'll tell you if I decide differently." He winked.

He is so annoying. Maybe I can get a spell to tell me what I say in my sleep. We walked along the corridor towards the common room.

"Gobwinkes" Edward said in his soft velvety voice and the door swung open. We stepped past the fat lady through to the entrance of the common room. There sat on the sofas were Jasper and Alice.

"Madame Ponfrey made us go. But Rose was allowed to stay with Emmett." Alice told us.

"Oh okay. My ankle's fixed." I said.

"Well then, shopping tomorrow!" Alice squealed.

"What about lessons?"

"Its Saturday tomorrow Bella, so we're shopping."

Darn. No way to get out of it then.

"Okay, fine." I sighed as Edward pulled me down onto the other sofa.

"So, are you two planning on coming with us?" Alice asked Jasper and Edward.

Edward and Jasper exchanged a glance.

"If Bella's in I'm in then so am I." Edward said.

Well, at least it wouldn't be all bad if he was coming as well.

"Of course I'll come." Jasper said.

Those two will regret their words tomorrow. Alice is like a maniac when she shops.

"Rosalie won't be coming because she cares too much for Emmett." I stated envious of the fact that she was getting out of this.

"Awe, they're so cute together and so are you two." Alice chimed.

I blushed and Alice giggled; curse my cheeks! Edward pulled me closer; bless my… cheeks. That sounded weird.

"Well we should go to bed now… we are going to set off at 7am."

I let out a groan.

"Quit the whining Bella." Alice said and then hopped up, pecked Jasper on the cheek and dragged me to the dorm. I didn't even get to say goodnight to Edward!

"Okay, well _we _certainly have to get some sleep because I'm giving you a makeover before we go and that will take at least and hour." Alice grinned madly.

"Humph I can't wait." I said sarcastically whilst rolling my eyes.

"Good, now nighty night." She said and I rolled onto my bed, not planning to sleep.

Alice flicked her wand and it went pitch black.

"Thank you Alice, now I can't see anything."

"Shh! What did I say about whining?"

I shut up an fumbled around in the dark looking for my Pjs. I found then and dressed quickly in them and closed my eyes.


	7. 5:30 AM what the hell!

BPOV

Someone was tapping me on my fore-head, I opened one eye and saw my pixie of a friend grinning at me.

"Wakey wakey Bella" she chirped

"Alice what time is it?" I moaned

"5:30 am now if you want to catch the first carriage into Hogsmeed" she stated "You'd better get up now"

"NO, go away Alice; you know I'm not a morning person"

"Okay how about this would you get up if I told you that Edward is downstairs in the common room waiting for you?"

"He is?"

"Yup" she said popping the 'P'. "Omg I have to get up NOW Alice why didn't you wake me up earlier?"

"Errrrrrr…………never mind now will you please get dressed!!!"

"Okay, okay chillax I'm getting dressed, god why are you so eager?"

"Me eager you're the one saying 'Oh Edward you're so perfect, when can I see you again? Oh Edward I love you!!!' "

"When did I say that?"

"In your sleep now hurry up!!" I got dressed in record time and ran so fast down the stairs, being the klutz I am, tripped and fell "shoot" I muttered, luckily Edward was sitting on the couch with his back to me. If he had seen me fall I would blushed my famous Beetroot red blush and eventually Emmett would find out and hold it against me for years to come!!

APOV

"hello anybody in there" I said while tapping Bella's fore-head, why wouldn't she wake up already "Helloooooooo, BELLA wake the hell up!!!" I continued to tap Bella

"Alice what time is it" She mumbled. Finally.

"5:30 am now if you want to catch the first carriage into Hogsmeed you'd better get up now"

"NO Alice go away" no, NO! , nobody says no to Alice Brandon!

"Would you get up if I told you that Edward was downstairs waiting for you?"

"He is?"

"Yup"

"What Alice why didn't you wake me up earlier?" What? She's the one complaining that it's 5:30 am

EdPOV

'Ring, ring ….ring, ring' what the hell! 'ring, ring,……….ring, ring' I looked over to my clock and in red letters it said **5:30**who could that be at fricken 5:30

'Ring, ring………………….ring, ring'

"Stupid phone" I muttered to my self

"Hello" I groaned answering my phone

"Wakey, wakey sleepy head" the voice chirped

"It's time to get up" they said while I was trying to figure out who it was

"Edward! Get your but out of bed or do I have to come and tip you out" suddenly my brain clicked, it was Alice

"Alice why so early?" I asked

"In case you have forgotten" she replied "today is Saturday and Saturday is shopping day" why oh why did I agree to go shopping……, …….,……. Oh yeah because of my love,

My life,

My Bella

"Now I don't know if you heard me the first time but get your but out of bed" she shouted and then almost immediately hung up the phone. Better start getting up I don't want to see the bad side of a 5 foot pixie!! I climbed out of bed and pulled on my jeans and a white t-shirt, ran my hands through my hair, grabbed my jacked and headed for the common room. I entered the common room and sat down on one of the sofas facing the ever burning fire. Just then I heard a loud thump and someone mutter "shoot!" I recognise the voice of my Bella so I decided not to turn round as there would be an awkward silence. After a few minuets she said

"h,hi Edward" I turned round and smiled at her

"hey" I said back. Alice came storming down the stairs, when she was in view she shouted "Where is Jaspy, I thought I told you to wake him up"

"well you didn't, I'll go and get him now"

"Fine but I'm 100% positive that I told you"

"okay Alice whatever you say" I said sarcastically as i trudged up the stairs to wake Jasper which to my surprise was dressed and just about to walk through the door.

"Guys hurry up, we're gonna miss the carriage to Hogsmeed"

"Alice" we both said at the same time

"I love that girl"Jasper said

"WHAT" I shouted "she's the pixie from hell"

"EDWARD, JASPER HURRY UP"

"coming" we both yelled. Wasn't this going to be an eventful day!


End file.
